Timeline/Week 12
Day 78 (Jan 11th) "Day 78" Part 1 Part 2 Official summary of the day Fear before elimination Italian Sarah and Veronica have a conversation in the garden, the morning before eliminations. They both fear that Sarah may be eliminated tonight so they promise each other that they will see each other outside of the house and maintain the relationship they have built. The houseguets find out ''Italian Video'' The audience and rommates are shown a collection of video clips of the bond/relationship between Veronica and Sarah. Some participants realizes they were not fully aware of the situation (especially the males, who are kinda disappointed). Massimo in particular seems both shocked and angry at this new revelation. *''Translation by Livia'' : Massimo keeps telling Veronica to shut up. He's jealous because at first he liked Veronica and she didn't give a damn about him, then he was after Sarah but still nothing. So he was obviously very pissed at them. He hadn't realized they were together until he saw that video. Veronica contests him because he keeps saying that they're just playing a game. Sarah's return Italian Sarah is saved from being eliminated. Upon reentering the house, Veronica rushes to greet her. They cry and they kiss. Day 79 (Jan 12th) Day 80 (Jan 13th) Morning in the garden Italian Veronica gives Sarah a helping hand in the shower Italian or Italian Sarah is showering.. Veronica and Alessia help with the process .. lather rinse and repeat ;) Kissing at the kitchen counter Italian Sarah and Veronica share a kitchen stool Italian Sarah sitting at the kitchen counter in front of the stove .. Veronica wants to be close to her so she cuddles into Sarah's back and they share the seat. Uber cuteness ensues, hugs, cuddles, handholding. Sarah wants to give Mauro back his ring but veronica tries to dissuade her. ''Italian Video'' Sarah seems a little jealous Italian Veronica gets close to Massimo and Sarah looks a little jealous. "You underestimate my love?" Italian Veronica pulls Sarah's hair back and kisses her. "Figa da paura sa" Italian Veronica, Sarah, Alessia in the kitchen "Amo una donna!" Veronica proclaims "I love a woman!" jokingly to Daniele and Mauro. Italian Video Veronica tells Daniele (while they are speaking with a fake Sicilian accent, like the Godfather) that she is in love with a woman and she realized she is in love for the first time in her life. Hands on head Italian Veronica seems content to rest herself on Sarah's shoulders. Cute. Evening in the garden with Maicol Italian Bedtime Italian Cuddle time. Day 81 (Jan 14th) "Day 81" Part 1 Part 2 Official summary of the day Vero gets jealous Italian Sarah and Carmen are cuddling in bed together. Vero appears to be jealous and asks Sarah "What's with all this cuddling?" Veronica and Sarah in the afternoon Italian (The audio is out of synch in spots, if you find a better full version feel free to replace it). Tango dancing Italian Sarah and Vero tango in the kitchen. Kissing and trying to work the oven Italian "Doll" Italian Veronica kisses Sarah in the kitchen. Veronica, Sarah and Daniele conversation in the garden Italian Cuddling and giggling in bed at night Italian Day 82 (Jan 15th) "Day 82" Italian Video Overall summary of the day's events between Veronica and Sarah including confessionals. Vero comforts Sarah in the kitchen (starts at 2:10) Italian Sarah is crying and Veronica is quick to offer hugs and comfort. Veronica and Sarah tenderness Italian Vero kisses Sarah's neck while at the table. "Ti Amo" English Subtitles or Italian Part 1 (Full) , Part 2 or Shorter Version Veronica tells Sarah "I Love You" for the first time. Tango for two Italian Veronica and Sarah dance the tango. Sarah writes "Ti amo" in the steam of the shower Italian Veronica and Massimo are sitting in the shower area with Alessia, Sarah comes up and writes "Ti amo" (I love you) to Veronica in the steam. Veronica writes "Tu sei mia!" (You are mine!) back in the steam. Then they hug and kiss afterwards... Caresses Italian Sarah sitting on the edge of the tub with Veronica's head on her knee, caressing her hair. Veronica and Sarah on the terrace "Sarah ti amoooooo" English Subtitles Italian Translation by Lola: (talking with fake Sicilian accent -since none of them is from Sicily-) S: My jacket doesn’t even close anymore. V: How fucking cold it is? Why? You are my life. You are my love. Sarah I love youuuu! If you outside of here don’t consider me anymore, or better, you don’t consider me like you do in here, which is different, I come and take you in Naples, Rome, Milan or wherever the fuck you live. You got it? Or do I have to come after you? Do I have to send flowers & flowers & flowers to you? In order to have this attitude towards me? Honey I’m serious. Because I tell you serious things in a joking way. inhales on her cigarette. And you don’t answer. (...some banter...) S: (fake accent): I’m here, and outside I will be. Always with you. V: Like you’re now? S: Like I’m now. V: Okay kiss S: I didn’t brush my teeth V: I did. But I don’t care if you didn’t. S: I do because I have fish breath like someone else in the house (aka Mauro) V: It’s impossible to have it like him. S: On Monday everything will come out! V: Can you give me a well done kiss? (aka with tongue) S: (ignoring her) It will be a mess. V: Why? S: On Monday. V: (...) S: You’ll cry a river! V: Amò, stop it coz then I believe it and my mood change. S: You’ll cry a river... you're really an idiot (actually she says cogliona which is more like jerk probably, it’s not as offensive as idiot). V: C'mon, love! Stop it. (...some banter here...) V: I’d like to be more like you but i'm not. (starts to sing) How cold is it? How fucking cold is it? How-how cold is it? S. Who’s older? When is your Bday? V: July 13 S: You’re older V: You in august? S: (annoyed) October! S: (making baby voice) You’re older than me! You have to cuddle me! I’m smaller! But I weigh 3 times more than you! V: Ya know last year I couldn’t remember how old was i? Maybe coz I’ve always said I was older. S: I’m scared of you. V: No because I’ve always said I was older. Because I’ve always been with older people and they always used to tell me “you’ small you’re small” BORING CONVO ABOUT AGES, SARAH SAYS SHE LIKES WHEN SHE WAS 22 AND BLA BLA.. 4.55 V: Why is that star red? Or I see it red? S: It’s red. S: Can you see constellation? (sarah is one smart chick) V: Yes, amò. S: Orion’s belt. V: No S: Then what can you see? V: The Plough (Astr.) S: Eh, Orion’s belt is a constellation. V: I didn’t know. S: Amò, it's the most beautiful one. V: Amore, I didn’t know it. I can only see the Plough and the Little Bear. S: Sirio… But here you see nothing, there are lights. Is that a plane? V: Amò, it’s a star. There are some stars. Tomorrow is gonna be good weather! S: Is that camera going crazy? She’s doing like that for half an hour. V: starts singing. JOY of my life! Sarah is throwing the cigarette, vero stops her asking her to smoke the last part. S: Dai! You should have told me you wanted to smoke! V: No, I took one of yours before. S. You take one everyday. V: No, not everyday. S. Oh fuck off, sometimes you even take two. V: What a liar! S: Shut up! V: You’re a liar. S: No, you’re the liar. V: You think I steal them? S: Of course not! You ask them! S: Someone stea... by many kisses Someone steals them anyway, because I left them very visible. V: And you don’t count how many cigs you smoke in a day? S: No. V: Amò, there are seven (cigs). Let’s go inside. S: No. V: I'm cold. S: No. V: Dai! Come with me! S: Let’s do a game. V: Which one? S: I don’t know… Truth or dare. V: Truth. Sarah talking to invisible people: I go and then it’s your turn. No I start from here. Guys it’s the same! Vero playing along with Sarah: C’mon guys, it doesn’t matter! Mamma mia oh! How annoying (due palle). Sarah: Wait (to the invisibile person). Truth? I say it, I have to make the question! But… Do you love me? V: Yes. S: How much? V: A lot. But it’s two questions already. But I really love you, Sà. It’s a form of love. S: Mine too. V: I can go on my knees. S: & laughing It would be the 2nd (the 1st was Mauro). V: No! S: Yes! V: I’m never the second! S: Yes. (...some banter...) V: Truth or dare? S: Truth. V: Yours is a form of love too? S: Yeah, it’s love. V: Is it love? S: Yeah. V: Our love? S: Our love. Our dream. And then bla bla bla Cuddling in bed at Night (starts at 1:46) Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Day 83 (Jan 16th) Cuddling in bed/What you talkin bout Willis?Concise version Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 : Incomplete english translation: Part 1 - from 3:05 after Carmen and Alessia have left the bed : : S.: Come here. : V.: Uh. : S.: What’s it? : V.: It’s the microphone. I smell a little of fried not clear. It sucks. : S.: Don’t yell. : V.: Tell me something. : S.: Amò, you’re ear-splitting me. : V.: Sorry, amò. Tell me what Willis says. : S.: “What you talkin bout, Willis?” quote from 80's tv sitcom "Different Strokes" : V.: I like it. Amò, you’re really becoming my man. : S.: Ti do una capata (neapolitan slang for testata = butt) in bocca. I hit you with the head on your mouth. : V.: Do you know why? : S.: Why? : V.: Because you tell me the things as man? did. How do you say it? What you talkin bout Willis? to let her repeat it : S.: Fuck you. : V.: Come on, say it again, please. : S.: No. : V.: Come on, only once. : S.: What I have to do, the little doll? she has to repeat : V.: Come ooon. Come on, then I do something else to you. : S.: Mm. “What you talkin…” can’t finish. You don’t let me speak and you already laugh. What a fool. : V.: It’s because you’re good at it. Come on, do it well. : S.: Stop it. : V.: Ok. : S.: Ja (short for jamme = andiamo -neapolitan slang to say let’s go-), now what do you do? something I can’t understand : V.: A face that I made before. makes the voice of Stanlio -the Stan of Stan and Ollie/Laurel and Hardy- “Olliooo.” “Ollieee.” : S.: Which drug did you get? What is it? : V.: Stan and Ollie. When Stan says “Ollieee”. : S.: She got drugs, Ale to Alessia. She really got drugs. was obviously kidding : V.: “Ollio. Olliooo.” : S.: You do it right. Uh, mamma mia. Tonight I grow mushrooms under the cover. guess she feels warm Mushrooms and mussels. Stan. : V.: Stan. Do you know a friend of mine found mushrooms in her car? Mushrooms grew up under the car mat. : S.: What are you saying? : V.: I swear on my brother. ALWAYS swear on her brother and it’s quite funny : S.: Once I found them too in the pants. : V.: Come on, you fool. Mushrooms grew up in the car, nobody knows how. : S.: In mine, mussels. : V.: I’m not kidding. : S.: What the fuck are you saying? : V.: I swear on my brother. again : S.: Eh. : V.: I didn’t believe it, but she showed them to me. : S.: Your poor brother is always here. : V.: No, if I swear on my brother means that’s true. : S.: I know it’s true, but he’s always here. to say she swears too much on her brother : V.: When I start swearing, I always swear. Day 84 (Jan 17th) Sarah goes into Tugurio. Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2Overall Summary Veronica's song about Sarah Italian Veronica, Sarah and Alessia in the bedroom talking: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF9XB72Hy8o 'Sarah names a chicken after herself http://www.video.mediaset.it/video/gf/le-giornate/151423/mangiando-lavando.html ' Summary 'lola': she named the fat chicken "sarah"